Sexting
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Its pretty self explanitory.


**One-Shot**

**A/N: This is inspired by BeccaJamieThomas93 (Go check out her stories there AWESOME!) its also dedicated to her because of our equal love of Niff!, it is also my first time writing any form of smut, even if its just sexting :) **

**Nick is BOLD! **

Jeff is underlined!

**Don't forget to review! :)**

Nick tapped his pencil against the table, he doesn't think he has ever been so bored in his life.

Chancing a glance out the window, he can see Jeff in his AP physics class. Scribbling furiously on the A4 in front of him.

Nick grins, _this is going to be good_

He looks up at his maths teacher for the first time since the class started and slips his phone from his pocket, he lightly taps his first message.

**u horny?**

He looks out the window again, looking to Jeff for his response, it comes in the form of an eyebrow raise

should i be?

Nick laughs silently before tapping his reply.

**U will be when im done**

He looks down instantly when Jeff turns his head to look out the window

wats that supposed 2 mean?

**hmm ul see**

please dont do this nick? i have football straight after this :(

Nick just laughs silently again.

**do you want me to describe how i'd blow u?**

Stop.

The response just encourages him to write more

**how I'd wrap my lips around u**

He receives no response, but he wasn't expecting to He continues

**taking the base of ur giant, swollen cock into my hand and pushing into my mouth**

He looks to Jeff again. He's stopped writing and is just staring at the table.

**lightly scraping my teeth along the length of it as i drag it slowly in and out of my mouth**

He doesn't expect the reply that comes

nick! Seriously!

It just spurs him even more.

**running my tongue up the underside**

**sucking on the tip**

**lettin u grab my ass squeezing the soft doughy flesh**

Nick grins as he gets an idea, Jeff _has _always loved rimming, he's _obsessed_, really.

He changes where he was going with it drastically.

**pressing ur tongue flatly against my hole but never delving in**

He bites his lip and looks at Jeff again, he's squirming.

**letting saliva drip inside me**

He grins again.

**Im sorry babe, should i stop?**

The response is almost instant, So quick Nick does a double check to make sure he hadn't missed it before he sent the last text, but the time stamp confirms it as sent after

oh dear sweet jesus no! Stop and il never forgive u

Nick looks to his teacher to make sure he's not looking before tapping a reply

**pushing ur tongue into me and twisting it**

He isn't expecting Jeff to reply, but he does

hmm yeah pumping it in and out

Nick swallows thickly, trying (and failing) to ignore the growing bulge in his tightly fitted, school issue pants.

**tasting me**

sucking on the outside around ur hole

mmmm let me lick u babe

spread it wide for me

_Why did I start this? _He lets out a slight moan and his head shoots up, but no one had notices so he taps his reply quickly.

**pushin bac against ur invading tongue**

e looks over at Jeff who is looking at him through the window, his phone vibrates in his hand and he jumps

i want you to spread ur cheeks wide

Nick makes a snap decision, _if he can play dirty so can I_

**taking u into my tight, hot ass, heat enveloping ur cock**

He looks back to Jeff, who is staring at the phone. The response never comes and Nick grins because, yeah he so totally had this in the bag!

**and sucking on ur nipples**

**riding ur cock**

**taking ur balls and rolling them in my hand**

**twisting my body to take more of u **

The reply shocks him again, _looks like Jeff is back in the game _

shoving my cock in and out

taking my hand and wrappin it round ur cock

Nick groans again as his eyes roll to the back of his head

"Mr. Hanlon is there something wrong?"

It takes him a second to register that its _him_ being spoken to and he freezes for a fraction of a second

"Actually, Mr. Grint , I'm not feeling to well."

"You do look clammy, go to the nurse"

"Ok"

He grabs his bag and races from the room, tapping his reply once he's out of sight.

**Pullin u up to connect our lips. Pushin my tongue in**

**still sucking on ur nipples and riding ur cock**

He skips going to the nurse's office and just goes straight to his room, unlocking the door with shaky hands, he doesn't read the reply until he's safely inside

can i come on ur face?

That one question nearly sends him over the edge as he hastily removes his pants, his cock straining against his boxers

**hmm yeah then id lick it off**

He throws his Dalton blazer on the floor, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and removing his boxers, he wraps his hand around his dick. He awaits Jeff's reply

When he doesn't receive a reply for at least 3 minutes he starts to get worried, _did the teacher take his phone away? OH GOD! WHAT IF HE READS THE TEXTS! _

He doesn't hear the door open but when he hears a groan his head whips around to stare at Jeff who's standing at the door, staring at him

"Are you going to do anything other then sta-"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence ecause Jeff is attacking his mouth. When they pull away for air Nick asks

"What about football?"

Jeff just stares at him like he's grown a second head


End file.
